


白鬼

by lovesince1944



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, 赫仁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 可汗的可敦，是个东瀛的青年。
Relationships: Khotun Khan/Jin Sakai, Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	白鬼

可汗的新娘，是只白色的幽鬼。

新娘是被大汗抱在怀里带回草原的，架在马上，蜷在可汗臂弯中，怜人的兔儿般雪白，层叠飘飞的袍子下面探出一双裸足，金链从细细密密从脚踝蜿蜒进衣料深处。那晚大汗摆出五里全羊宴，点亮十里篝火，抱着新娘绕主账三圈，胯下汗血宝马越过熊熊燃烧的火堆[1]，仰头发出嘶鸣。新娘在那团白袍下露出一双狭长的狐狸眼，大汗下了马，在兵士们的祝贺声中进了账，账门前一左一右跪着两位巫祝，奉上对新可敦和大汗的祝福。

大汗笑了笑，恰如新婚丈夫般凑到可敦耳边同他低语，可敦则含羞般侧身缩进大汗怀中，只有那双拴着细链的足蜷缩了一下。大汗走进营帐，里头早铺满长毛兽皮和毛毯，特地用香料熏过的火把燃着暖融融的幽香。他这才放下怀里那白鬼一样的新娘，那双赤足落到地面，先颤了颤，费了大力气才勉强立住，大汗低头寻到他新娘的头顶，取下那盖住头顶的白棉帽，露出镜井仁那张沉默的脸。

“从现在起你就是赫通汗的可敦了，科尔沁草原以东的每一匹狼，每一只苍鹰，每一头鹿都将认可你的存在[2]。”赫通汗带着他软绵绵地脚步往账床上引，“我们本该共饮三杯交杯酒，但我想你恐怕喝不来蒙古的烈酒，既然你不算蒙古人，这条规矩作废也罢。”仁没有作声，他驯顺地垂着眼睛，盯着自己被白无垢盖住的脚趾。赫通汗挑起他下巴，指节刮过他嘴唇，汗王的手指顺着他嘴角抚摸，手指撕开柔软的缝隙探进口腔，对他下令：“来，为我躺下，我的可敦，我们应当圆房了。”

战鬼的脚筋，早被赫通汗挑了。

起初难说他想的是什么，或许是想看看战鬼在他眼前狗一样爬的样子。后来虽然没法再用，他倒也不曾真的后悔。他从小喜好熬鹰，手下训出的猛禽至今仍在他军队里充当斥候，再凶狠的小鸟儿都能找到一击必破的弱点，何况落败于他的战鬼。东瀛传说中的鬼，是杀了不该杀之人后化作的庵脏玩意儿，可当他望着镜井仁那双漂亮皮相时，却头一次生出了德不配名的念头。只有那双眼睛或许能配上战鬼的名字，汹涌的仇恨，满溢的执著，全部厉鬼般冲他扑来。但他舍不得毁了这么好一只鹰，于是只挑了脚筋把人扔进牢房，磨了他七七四十九个日夜，在他眼前杀了无数求饶的平民，又强奸了无数女人和孩童，直到最后战鬼能够面目僵硬地看一切发生，赫通汗都不曾碰他一下。第五十天他差人往战鬼眼前扔了一具早烂得流脓水的浪人尸体。赫通汗蹲在仁身前，把那尸水横流的尸体翻来给他看，龙三的脸烂成一团烂肉，苍蝇蛆虫顶掉他眼珠爬出来，战鬼终于颤起手，赫通汗撕开他小腹那道伤口，尸水蛆虫从那处汩汩流到仁脚边。

“看看他，看看这条伤口，你的刀。仁，你可知道他曾在我耳边对我说些什么？他说你永远不会理解他，也永不会原谅他，他说你是对马最强的武士，最伟大的剑客……但我猜你现在已经理解他了吧。”赫通汗微笑，捏着仁的下巴扭到尸体眼前，另一只手抽刀直接把龙三的尸体剁成了肉块，仁睁大了眼突然似乎无法理解眼前发生的一切。只看着他手脚分离，血水四溢，尸臭围了他满身，他那已经站不太起的双腿只颤着要缩起来，赫通汗却绑紧了他身上的锁链，要他盯着龙三被毁的尸体。他留着战鬼和那具尸体一起待了三天，三天后牢房内依然恶臭难闻，被浸在一地尸水腐肉里三天的战鬼从锁链下抬头去往身前的汗王，赫通汗背住光，影子又沉又暗地打在战鬼脸上，他这才终于感受到东瀛传说里鬼的凶光，从镜井仁那双沉下的狐狸眼里冒出来，死气拢住他每一寸皮肤。

他为他打开了牢门，解开了锁链，抱起他走出了牢房，仁不曾再回头看一眼那地上的肉块和尸水，他缩在赫通汗怀里，沉默得如三途河畔的鬼判。

汗王的手解开白无垢的打挂，腰带，探进襦袢，剥出他的可敦身子，脚踝上细细的金链露出本相——从仁乳尖上打出的环上连下来，在腰上环一圈，从臀缝里穿过去，拢住前面的阴茎，再锁了两边脚踝，把他打扮成一件漂亮的玩具。仁手腕上挂了一对极沉的金环，上头用玛瑙松绿石和羊脂玉细细密密拼出一对黑狼白鹿[3]的图腾，这东西比起装饰，或许更像双镣铐。赫通汗把他放在一张纯黑毛毯上，他张开腿，脚踝在细软绒毛里陷进去一半，“这是我十三岁同安达打来的黑狼，我这辈子没见过比这更纯的黑色。”他解释给仁听，掌根按着他的膝盖让他躺下，仁盯着账顶锈出的黑狼纹路，直到赫通汗附上身把他拢在身下，他手指熟练摸进仁的后穴，软肉食髓知味缠上来，仁颤抖着吐出一口气。汗王叼着他胸前细链拉扯，仁疼得厉害，他要蜷起来，又被重重按住了前列腺，阴茎被卡住，不上不下吐出点可怜的精水，“啊……呃啊……”他虚弱地叫，脚踝在绒毯里用尽了力气也蜷不起来。

他熟悉这趟流程了，因而也驯顺地接受了赫通汗的手指，三根，第四根，他肛口被撑开成一个环，快感慢慢随着赫通汗的手指积累起来。他胸口又痛，乳尖算不得他娇嫩的东西，却日复一日被人叼在手指里把玩，最后变成一块可怜的皮肉，掐不得，碰不了，只一碰就让他呜咽。赫通汗抽出手指，轻轻松松把他举起来，像抱着婴儿，把他放在腿上。他未褪去外袍，兽皮的长坎肩垂到仁大腿上，发间所系的一串珊瑚和松绿石滚落到仁眼前，落下一串圆形的阴影。仁被他的阴茎贯穿，他没压抑自己的呻吟，只是盯着那串摇晃的松绿石和珊瑚，眼皮疲惫地开合。

“啊……啊呃——”他几乎被汗王劈开。赫通汗比他大了一圈，连带着阴茎也粗，他第一回上他的时候甚至摸着他的玩意儿戏谑称呼为“小鸟儿”，仁那时被讽得全身发抖，被赫通汗在床上操了一整天。他后穴被赫通汗的阴茎涨得痛，像一个容纳了过大内容物的容器，他被汗王拎着双臂抬起又放下，被摁在那根阴茎上操，而他那被金链子装饰成一件无用之物的阴茎则带给他无法勃起的疼痛，被操干的动作带着上下甩动。赫通汗捏着那玩意儿把玩，像是真的对待一件玩物，仁哀哀地叫，手指抓掉他外袍上缀着的玛瑙石，赫通汗只当他在闹脾气，仍由他小动物一样挠他，战鬼的腿没了力量，但他双手仍然能瞬间拧断一人的脖颈，可他知道镜井仁却绝不会对他下手。

“小鸟儿，我改日要带你去看我的猎场，里头有三千黄羊，五百狼群，沙狐旱獭，那岛上你绝未曾见过的物种。”赫通汗把仁翻过身，骑马般抓住他胸前的金链压着他操干，“我的马场里有两千匹马儿等着你选，这草原上所有苍鹰红隼都能做你的玩物，每年送来的松石玛瑙能为你打造出一身铠甲，进贡来的金丝能编织出一身衣裳。”

仁不理他，只顾着叫出声，胸口疼得他发抖，下半身又舒服得他要叫，他手指往下抓，滑溜溜地陷入那张黑色的狼皮里，怎样都抓不住，松脱出来，他半张脸被压进柔软的皮毛，泪痣一下下挨操的时候撞上狼皮。

脸上的伤疤突然久违地痛起来，他要撑起自己，又被赫通汗抓住头发往后拉扯，嗓子里的呻吟只嘶哑地漏出去，后穴被汗王的阴茎操肿了，却还讨好地绞着阴茎往身体里带，他发髻散了，遮了眼睛，赫通汗发髻里那串绿松石和玛瑙又在他眼前晃。他近乎茫然地盯着那串宝石串在他散发里的影子，摇摇晃晃，起起落落。

“……樱花。”

赫通汗射在他身体里，他想呕吐，却没有力气。仁垂着眼皮，累得要命，语气里却全是嘲讽。“这里没有樱花。”

可汗的可敦，是个东瀛的青年。

总穿着一身雪白的袍子，层层叠叠的，在科尔沁草原的风里像风滚草般摇晃，可敦有张和蒙人不同的漂亮脸蛋，眼角也细长着，是个美人的模样。蒙人不懂那是什么奇怪衣裳，却也不难看，只是可敦那点料子总是挡不住寒风的。后来再见可敦，他白袍子外头披上了兽皮的坎肩，一件漆黑的狼皮对襟袍子，黑得吓人。上面用金线绣了鹿和狼，沉甸甸缀满了珠宝，乳白的是羊脂玉，青绿的是翡翠和猫眼石，红的是玛瑙，彩色的是珊瑚，扣子是块黑色的玛瑙，用金线细细拼着，整个草原再找不出比这更金贵的衣裳。可敦腿脚不好，但仍能骑马和行走，只是走得慢，骑得慢，被可汗带在身边，不声不响地跟着，像从前可汗手臂上总架着的红隼金鹰。女真刺客曾来刺杀可汗，那晚上他正骑在可敦身上，刺客的刀还没划破门账链子，可敦手里苦无就已经划破了刺客的喉咙，他披着那件珠光宝气的狼袍赤裸着站在账门前，没一个刺客跨过了账门，尸体横七竖八地倒在地上，将士们只来得及处理一滩浸入草地的血，可敦便踩着血脚印回了主账，精液淅淅沥沥顺着他光裸的大腿和发颤的脚踝往下淌。

没人敢抬头看一眼可敦，但有人说那日可敦的眼神吓人，鬼一样的狠厉模样，但胆敢议论的人都被可汗找出来最后死无全尸。

“小鸟儿。”赫通汗躺在床上，他阴茎还挺着，望着仁仍然一瘸一拐地朝他走过来，他走得很慢，像初生的鹿，后穴里没堵上的精液漏出来，每一步都在营帐的毛毯里留下一个鲜红脚印。他解开披肩，赫通汗十三岁和安达猎来的那只黑狼的皮毛垮在地上，仁浑身赤裸地走向赫通汗的怀抱，跨上他腰杆，重新把自己沉到那根阴茎里。他又呻吟起来，眼神模糊不清，张开的嘴唇都是滚烫的吐息。

汗王捉住他嘴唇，手指掐住他舌头，他把玩仁的唇舌，直到他口水湿漉漉地流了一脸一手，他的可敦仍然懵懵懂懂地看着他，像个没弄清现状的孩子。

“小鸟儿……”他低声说，压着仁的腰逼出他的哭声，脆弱的，疲惫的哭声，被折磨得没了力气，“明年我会带你去看樱花。”

可汗在草原种下了无数樱树，只有悬崖上一棵活了下去。

第一年赫通汗带着仁去樱树下，那树并未长大，枝干在料峭的草原风中挣扎着抽出新枝条，仁只穿着那身白无垢在树下坐了会儿，就被汗王按住了腰。他又被小娃娃一样举起来，赫通汗今日只着了身打马的交领袍，他脱了外头金锦的比甲[4]垫在仁身下，毛料吞没仁半个脚踝，他被赫通汗打开了，汗王的阴茎重新操进他身体。

仁又紧又热，手腕绞在樱树枝丫上发颤，他拧着眉毛呻吟，声音惨惨地往外掉，赫通汗操得太深，他下半身被整个顶起来，小腹上随着每一次动作显出起伏的弧度，后穴交合处冒出噗嗤的水声，那里早就在这几个年头里被教得温顺又泥泞，赫通汗抓着他头发凑到他耳边，拧着他下颌让他去看悬崖以东的远方，“小鸟儿，这里离你的东瀛有五千里，连候鸟都会死在飞行的路上，只有雪山上出生的青隼才能飞过这片草原和海洋。”

仁抗拒般别过脸，抓着赫通汗的对襟把自己埋进他身体，他疲惫地呻吟和哭泣，任由那根阴茎操进深得过分的地方去，大腿抽搐着紧缩，胸口被赫通汗含进嘴唇吮吸。

第二年赫通汗又带着仁去樱树下，那树长大了，却没有开花。北方的草原气候过于寒冷，而樱花只在温暖的三月绽放。仁甚至没有在树下停留，他带着顶厚重的顾姑冠[4]，珍珠串成的装饰细链滚落到他肩膀，他跟着赫通汗去了南方，杀死了所有反抗的突厥人。

第三年赫通汗于三月死在他营帐里，而他的可敦不见踪影。赫通汗的死状极惨，被剖了心肺切成了肉块，仿佛一个劣等屠夫的杰作，他身上披着那件送给可敦的对襟披肩，断掉的脑袋上扣着那顶金丝玉线锈成的顾姑冠，珠宝仍然仔仔细细在原处毫无损伤。而他的死因却是因为脖子上的一串细细金链，勒进大半皮肉，切开了血管，脖颈里溅出的血流甚至落到主账顶上。

他的将军们去追杀赫通汗的可敦，却寻遍每一寸草原找不到他的身影，那个士兵们曾见过的纤细的东瀛青年仿佛消失在了草原之上。直到有人在可汗每年带着可敦的那棵樱花树处，见到了那个穿着白无垢的青年，他靠在树下，而头顶的枝丫居然在北方草原的三月绽开了满树樱花。

每个为追杀他而来的将军都死在了那棵树下，死相无一例外的悲惨，七尺蒙士的惨叫甚至盖过深夜的狼嚎，直到尸体堆积出一座小山，直到再也没有赫通汗的手下来杀他，白色的幽魂站在尸山血海中央，在夜色里彷如九层地下的恶鬼，那双狐狸的眼睛眨了眨，挥刀血振。

第二日，那东瀛的年轻可敦靠在树下抽出匕首切了自己的腹，血汩汩留下，他却只顺着悬崖望着东方。

那里什么也没有，没有海洋，也没有芦苇，只有遥远的草原和更加遥远的草原，层层叠叠的绿色蔓延，以及荒凉的涂滩飞鸟。没有美丽的如血残阳，也没他熟悉的金色鸟儿，他看不到家乡，也看不见过去，他死在纷繁的樱花下，染红一身雪色的白无垢。

后来，一个传言和胞弟死亡的消息一起传进了铁木真的耳朵，说科尔沁草原东方的最东方有一处悬崖，悬崖上有一棵樱树，而樱树下寄居着一只白色幽鬼的灵魂，要穿着白袍，在每个樱花盛开的时候杀死所有经过那里的蒙古人。

但那棵樱树却再也没有开过花。

FIN

*白无垢既是婚嫁时的新娘装，也是早期武士自刎时的穿着。

[1]轿子围绕蒙古包三圈，再双双跨过火盆，并喝三杯交杯酒，是蒙古族传统婚礼仪式。

[2] 铁木真统一土地后把科尔沁草原东西两边分别划分给了自己的两位兄弟，既然赫通汗在游戏里说自己是成吉思汗的兄弟那我就分一半这地儿给你……（？）

[3]蒙古传说中成吉思汗是上天派来的黑狼白鹿所生，这两种动物也是蒙古族极为崇拜的图腾。

[4]顾姑冠是元代有身份的已婚妇女都会佩戴的一种发饰，用丝绸等做成冠，各色羽毛和珠宝作为点缀，豪华的宝石点缀能一路从头顶垂到肩膀上，由于元朝妇女常同丈夫一起出入战场，有时候朴素些的顾姑冠从后看甚至和士兵的头冠几乎一样。


End file.
